


Arc 1 - Feathers, Fur, and Skin

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Huminals [3]
Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Human, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Animals, Family, First Time, Kid Fic, M/M, Master/Slave, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe finds his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arc 1 - Feathers, Fur, and Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with [Lucas](http://verito295.livejournal.com/)

Berko was keeping a watchful eye on the dance hall downstairs and I was supervising, and playing at, the card tables in the game room upstairs. Kazim stalked through the door and I groaned. Kazim was a wealthy merchant and a successful businessman so I couldn't really afford to be rude to the man but he was a disgusting example of humanity. He ate to excess, drank to excess, and owned myriad slaves, for pleasure and for business, none of whom he treated as anything more than chattel to be acquired and then disposed off as and when he chose. He had one with him this evening. I couldn't see him clearly as the young slave was covered head to toe in a long, grey cloak, but when Kazim sat down at one of the tables he gracefully knelt next to him and pushed his hood back. He looked like a cat of some kind but he could easily pass as human if you didn't look too closely. Something about him made me want to get a closer look, a much closer look. He drew me to him like iron filings to a magnet. To cover my interest I challenged Kazim to a game. Kazim only ever plays for high stakes, but he's never been good about hiding his body language and he sweats like a pig when bluffing. I had no doubts that I could come out ahead and hopefully get to know something about his cat at the same time.

*

Even though Kazim all but dragged me out with him that night, I have to admit the club we were in was really impressive. I had never seen humans and huminals blending together like that, the music wrapping and enveloping every patron; feathers, skins, furs and scales harmonizing together in a patch work of colors.

The upper rooms were quieter, the music just a whisper, a heartbeat behind the walls, background to the voices of the players and the tense silences of the highest stakes games.

A wolf huminal I assumed was either the host or the owner of the club, showed us to one of the rooms, the players all looking far more experienced than Kazim. The fat pig wouldn't be able to bluff to save his life, let alone the stolen money he throws around like trash.

As he started to lose steadily I could feel the wolf's eyes on me, leaving only long enough to deal another hand before fixing on me again. With Kazim distracted, I started stealing quick glances at him, whenever he wasn't looking my way, taking in the shiny short fur and the green eyes, his tongue licking his lips softly every few moments, randomly enough not to be a tell but drawing my eyes to the pink flesh with every swipe.

*

I could barely concentrate on the game. I kept sneaking looks at the beautiful cat kneeling at his master's side. Fortunately I had been right about Kazim's poker skills or lack thereof. I saw Berko come in and nodded to him slightly. That meant that he'd closed up downstairs and we were the only ones left. Kazim was looking more and more nervous. The last of his money was in the pot and it was my turn to bet. All I had to do was raise and he'd be forced to fold, no matter what his hand was. I don't take markers in my club. If you can't cover your bets with what you have on you, that's your problem, not mine. I raised and smirked at Kazim. "You're out of cash Kazim," I told him. "Fold so we can all get a good night's sleep." The fat merchant spluttered at me.

"You know I'm good for the debt," he snarled.

"And you know the rules. No cash, no game. Now do you have something to bet with or not?"

He looked down at his hand and then back at me. Whatever he was holding, he didn't want to just fold and walk away. He reached down and grabbed a fine golden chain, attached to the cat's collar. Yanking on it he brought the cat upright, making him stretch so that he could still breathe. "What about him? He's worth a great deal," he said. "I'll bet him."

It was all I could do not to growl at him when he tugged on the chain again. The idea of playing for a person disgusted me, but it would get him away from Kazim… "Deal," I told him. "And I'll even give you a refund." I tossed the cash he'd bet this round back to him. "The slave is enough to cover my bets in this game." I spread my cards out and smiled. "Show me what you have."

*

At Kazim's manhandling I started growling softly in the back of my throat, knowing by experience not to be loud enough for him to hear me as I was in no mood to be hit by those huge sausages he insisted on calling hands. I could barely believe he would be so stupid as to bet me and lose the skills that could have easily gained him the same amount of money in one job.

When he tugged once again on my chain I could not help but hiss as well, attracting the attention of Kazim's bodyguard who looked quite tempted to shut me up. With some effort I managed to get myself back under control, just before my stupid Master caught sight of the wolf's cards. With a grin I saw him turning several shades redder, anger bubbling on the surface and ready to explode at the obvious loss of the hand and his precious thief.

The panther that had entered the room a few minutes earlier stepped closer to the wolf, his presence imposing. Kazim gestured for his bodyguard to step back and got up ungracefully from the table, throwing my chain in the general direction of the wolf and growling. "You have won this time Joe, have the stupid cat, I have no use for him anyway," he said between his teeth before stomping out of the room with his bodyguard, leaving me behind to face my new Master.

*

Berko winked at me once Kazim and his entourage had left. He could sense my interest in the cat, hell he could probably smell the pheromones, and if he could then my new slave could too. Berko was finding this whole situation very amusing. Sometimes I really hate my pack mates. I growled softly at him and his grin just got wider. He headed off to bed and left me alone with one very pissed off cat. I looked him over. The first thing would be to get that damn leash off him.

"So, what's your name, pretty kitty?"

*

Pretty kitty? What was this wolf thinking, that I was nothing but a lap toy? I wouldn't have been surprised considering the amount of pheromones I could smell coming from him. I had never had a huminal Master, it is pretty rare for one to actually have slaves, and I wasn't planning to keep this one for long either. As soon as I saw an opening I wasn't going to hesitate. In the meantime I was going to bide my time and save my strength, and that meant not scratching the wolf's face out for calling me pretty kitty. It didn't mean though that I couldn't point out the fact that I was not a pampered pet.

"My name is Lucas," I growled softly. "And I am nobody's 'pretty kitty,'" I added with a glare.

*

I couldn't help teasing him a little, even though I didn't know him well enough to have any idea how he'd react, but it was that or push him up against the wall and kiss him and I was pretty certain he wouldn't appreciate that. Walking around behind him I ran my hands over the collar and the leash. I quickly unfastened the leash and dropped it on one of the tables.

"Take the collar off, pretty kitty," I purred. "And let me find you something to eat, you look like you've missed a few meals."

*

Apparently this wolf had the ability to push every single one of my buttons, either that or he was really hard of hearing. Any come back I could have given him was cut short by the unexpected shiver his hands sent down my spine when they touched the soft fur on my neck.

My back is one of the only places where pink skin is replaced by light grey striped fur. That, together with my tail, my hands with their retractable claws and my vertical pupils, are the only features that give me away as a huminal. When I want to I can pass for human, sunglasses covering my eyes and gloves on my hands. My tail easily tucks inside my leggings and I always try to keep my dark hair long enough to hide the light fur covering my skin all the way up the back of my neck.

Still slightly shaken by my sudden reaction to his touch I did as told, getting up and removing the collar I had been wearing since Kazim bought me and rubbed the reddened skin, feeling how much thinner my fur was where the collar had sat. The wolf was starting to puzzle me though, why would he have me remove my collar if I belonged to him?

*

I growled softly at the marks left by the collar and traced them with my hands. I couldn't keep from touching him, he was so beautiful and there was just something about him that was drawing me in. Before I could do anything else I caught Warren's scent and looked up just in time to see him come hurtling through the door from the residence. Either Berko had left it open for me or someone had let Warren out. My pup is too small to manage it on his own. He stopped when he saw the stranger standing next to me and sniffed the air a couple of times. Then he wrapped his arms around Lucas' leg and looked up at him out of big brown eyes. I stared in amazement. Warren is normally a very shy pup, but he'd latched onto Lucas immediately.

*

I was startled to find myself so close to purring at the soft touch over my marks; I had never reacted to anyone like this before. I had been lucky enough that my skills had been enough for my previous Masters and none of them had ever required anything else of me. I had taken my pleasure where I could between other slaves but I had never felt this… need for contact. I had barely emitted a soft purr when two tiny arms wrapped around my leg, the fact that I had not smelt anyone entering the room was a sign of how much the other male had affected me.

As I looked down I was faced with two impossibly large brown eyes and a small face with fur so light and short it resembled a tan. Long floppy ears framed the smiling face as the gaze of what appeared to be a pup looked up into my eyes. I could not help but smile at the little one, as he clung to me like a limpet.

*

I laughed softly. "Warren, maybe the pretty kitty doesn't want you grabbing hold of him!" I leaned down and ruffled his ears. He giggled but didn't let go of Lucas or take his eyes off the cat's face. Shaking my head softly I introduced them. "This is Lucas, hopefully he's going to be staying with us for a while. Lucas, this is my youngest pup, Warren, and I'm Joe. I have something keeping warm in the kitchen if you want to share a meal with us."

*

So, the wolf's name was Joe. I found that it fit him well, so did the pup's. I still didn't understand their behavior though; they were both treating me like a guest rather than a slave. I still planned on leaving as soon as I could but I didn't see why I couldn't have some food first.

"Hello Warren. Would you like to eat something with me?" I asked with a smile, his only response to stretch his arms out to me in the universal gesture young ones use when they want to be picked up. The little arms wrapping around my neck brought back too many memories. I wished I could have put Warren down but he squeezed tightly and rested his little head on my shoulder, his ears tickling my neck softly.

I gave up trying to unlatch the little limpet from me and looked up at Joe, "I think I don't have a choice thanks to your pup."

*

I wasn't sure what it was about Warren that made Lucas sad, but I wanted to make him feel better. I squeezed his shoulder gently. "The kitchen's this way, pretty kitty," I said. I led him into the residence and into the kitchen where a tuna casserole was keeping warm in the oven. Usually Deb fed the pups early in the evening and then put something in the oven for me but it wasn't unusual for one or both of the pups, maybe AJ as well if he didn't have an early start, to join me after the club closed. "Sit down, Lucas, and I'll get us something to eat." I waited for him to sit down and then traced my fingers gently over his softly furred neck before opening the oven and pulling out the large casserole dish.

*

His touch made me shiver again. I didn't understand how he could affect me so much with just the whisper of a touch but I figured that Warren's little body in my arms was hitting me harder than I thought. The pup still wouldn't let go, not even when I tried to put him down next to me in front of his plate of casserole so I resigned myself to feeding him bits and pieces from my own plate while I ate.

I could feel Joe's gaze on me from across the table but chose to ignore it for now since I really had no idea what to do about the feeling he created in me. Instead I kept feeding Warren until his eyes started falling shut and his little body relaxed against mine.

Once I finished eating as well I looked up, finally meeting the wolf's eyes again.

*

I smiled at the sight of Warren drowsing in Lucas' arms. It just looked right somehow. "Warren, come to Papa. It's time for you to be in bed." He curled closer to Lucas and clung tighter to him. I ran a hand through my hair. "Could you help me put him to bed? He doesn't look like he wants to let go any time soon." I looked at Lucas hopefully. "Sorry. He's never acted like this around anyone before. He's usually pretty scared of strangers. I think he likes you, kitty." I grinned slightly. "So do I."

*

I couldn't believe I felt myself blushing at his words. By then I was even more confused. The wolf had won me, as much as I hated the slave system, the truth was that I belonged to him now. But Joe had told me to remove my collar and he was treating me like a guest, heck the darn wolf was flirting with me. I really had no idea what to do or how to react to his words and with the sleeping pup curled close in my arms I really didn't think it was the best moment to discuss it. I got up from the table, cradling the sleepy child and doing my best to ignore Joe's last words. "Which way is his room? He shouldn't be up so late anyway," I said softly, trying not to disturb Warren.

*

I raised an eyebrow. He's been here half an hour and he's criticizing how I'm raising my pup? "Deb always puts the pups to bed early in the evening, but contact is important in a pack, especially for the other canines like my Warren here. He gets up, eats with me and then goes back to bed again. Hasn't done him any harm so far." I keep my voice quiet so I don't disturb Warren but I can't keep it completely level. This is my pack and I don't like anyone criticizing how I run it, not even this strangely alluring cat. As I talk I walk towards Warren's room, letting Lucas follow me.

*

I snap my jaw shut, cursing my big mouth and my tendency to be overprotective of any youngster; he was right though, Warren was his pup and I had no say, nor any experience with free pack dynamics. At least Joe's words seemed to break the spell I was falling deeper into every time he touched me. Focusing on the small bundle in my arms I followed the wolf up the stairs into a large living room with an holographic system fairly advanced but not top of the line. A large set of swings and ropes was dangling from the ceiling in one side of the spacious room and every piece of furniture looked lived in and comfortable.

Warren murmured sleepily and snuggled closer still, squeezing my heart a little more with memories of many similar nights, spent putting young kittens to bed and singing them lullabies until they fell asleep.

*

I winced when he shut up and just followed me. I hadn't meant to hurt his feelings. Warren didn't seem to want to let go of him when we reached the bedroom so I dug out a sleep shirt for Warren and turned to hand it to Lucas. He was looking at Mark in surprise.

"That's Mark," I explained. "The middle pup. AJ is the oldest and has a room up in the roof." I scratched Warren's ears. "Come on, little one. Wake up and let me put this on you. Time for all good pups to be in bed."

*

"Pup? Joe… unless my nose has gone completely haywire, that youngling is not a pup." I couldn't resist pointing out while kneeling down and easily helping a sleepy Warren out of his soft overalls and into the sleeping shirt Joe had handed me.

*

"He's a child in my pack," I told him firmly. "I am his father that makes him a pup. Just like AJ. Admittedly pups don't usually climb trees or fly, but that just makes them special."

*

My damn big mouth had struck again; thanks to the stupid questions I just couldn't stop myself from asking. Warren tried to wrap his arms around my neck again but I managed to catch him in time and carry him instead to the large soft nest he shared with his brother. As soon as I put him down he curled up closer to what I could now see and smell clearly, was a young monkey. He looked at least a couple of years older than Warren, long tail and his feet closely resembling his hands.

Almost immediately Mark curled up closer to his little brother, throwing a long arm over him protectively. I got up and walked out of the room without looking at Joe, undecided if I should thank him for his hospitality and leave or simply sneak out in the middle of the night. As much as I had to admit I felt deeply attracted to the alpha of what seemed to be a very unusual pack, I could see there was no place for me with them, not that Joe had offered it anyway.

*

I hurried after him and caught up with him in the hallway. "I didn't mean to upset you, Lucas," I told him softly. "I know I have a very unusual pack, but just because they weren't born into my pack doesn't make them any less my pups. Heck, my beta is a panther." I took a deep breath and continued. "He could probably do with another feline in the pack, for when the rest of us drive him nuts." I smiled hopefully at him. "Know anyone who might fit the bill?"

*

I could barely believe my ears. "You are asking me to join your pack?" He was really confusing me now. How in the world did I move within the span of a couple of hours from being Kazim's slave to being offered a place in the weirdest pack I had ever seen? "Why? You won me fair and square, if you want to be a nice person you could let me go, free me. Why would you ever offer me a place in your pack though? After knowing me for barely an hour… I could be a madman, heck I could easily rob you blind by the time you and your pack wake up in the morning. What's in this for you?"

*

I sighed. "I'm sorry, I should have made it clear. As far as I'm concerned you were free the moment I won you. I don't keep slaves. As for why I want you in my pack... I like you, Warren likes you, you seem pretty smart and I'm sure we can find something for you to do around here. Since Warren seems to like you maybe you can help Deb with her school, I don't know." I shrugged. "You're all alone and you look like you need somewhere safe to live. If you don't want to be part of the pack, at least stay until I can find somewhere safe for you to go, somewhere you do want to be."

*

I tried to understand the implications of everything he was telling me. I was free, I could stay or leave, it was my own choice, and if I choose to stay I could have a home… with his pack. It sounded too easy, too perfect to be true, but I could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"I thank you for your offer, but I'm not sure about this… I have never lived in a pack, much less one as varied as yours. I have no idea about rules and expectations…" With a sigh I leant back against the wall and rubbed my face with both my hands, trying to clear away the confusion at the sudden turn of events. "I need some time to think about this, it is true that I have nowhere else specific to go right now, but I always land on my feet. I am not worried about that. But what you are offering is a family…"

*

I reached out and gently pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry. You've had a long day. Let's find you somewhere to sleep and you can think about it tomorrow. You can meet the rest of the pack then too." I smiled at him. "Maybe we should leave that until after you've decided, they might scare you off otherwise. Come on, I'll find you a bed." I couldn't deny that I wanted him in my pack more than anything, but it was his choice to make, not mine.

*

The moment his arms wrapped around me, I felt a shiver running down my spine, his touch electrifying my skin. Holding back a sigh, I extricated myself as gently as I could, leaning back against the wall for a moment before moving into the middle of the hallway. "A bed sounds really good right about now," I managed to say with a forced smile, thinking that a bed with him in it would be even better.

*

I bit back a sigh when he pulled away from me, he felt so good in my arms. I wish I could keep him there all the time. I blinked. I'd only just met him and I was already thinking in terms of forever? Of a mate? I looked at him again and smiled. Yes, that's exactly what I was thinking. Not yet though. He had to meet my pack and decide if he wanted to stay with us first.

*

Joe led me to a smaller room with a soft nest in it, with pillows piled high and fluffy under me when I curled up in the middle of it. Once the alpha had left though, no matter how tired I was, I found I could not relax enough to sleep. The events of the day and the memories stirred up by my interaction with the pup were keeping me awake, tossing and turning. As I laid there I couldn't stop myself from thinking about Joe, my alpha if I so chose. Desire for the beautiful wolf soon enveloped me, my cock hardening inside my leggings and I figured that if I relieved myself I would at least be able to sleep.

I slipped my hand inside my leggings and I pulled my cock out, running just the tip of one claw very gently from root to tip before wrapping my fingers around the hard length. I imagined Joe's hand wrapped around mine and just a few strokes were enough to bring me to the brink. As I came with a strangled meow the one picture in my mind was Joe's face and what he would look like when he was coming.

*

I was woken up, as I am most mornings, by Mark leaping into my nest. Warren was there too, but he usually just crawls in and falls asleep again, Mark pounces. I kissed Warren's forehead and told him to stay where he was and wrestled Mark into the bathroom and then back to his bedroom to get him dressed before sending him down to find Deb. Warren is easier to handle and I got him dressed and washed without any problems. I love Mark, but that boy is hyperactive and has no attention span.

Once I'd sent the kids off to bother Deb I went to wake our guest up. I knocked on his door and pushed it open. Sniffing the air I had to smother a groan. One breath and I was instantly hard. I pasted a smile on my face and crouched down by his bed.

"Hey, kitty, time to get up."

*

I woke up as soon as I heard movement in the hallway, tensing up until I heard the giggle and chattering of little voices and the sound of little feet running by. The next thing I heard was Joe's voice half-heartedly asking his monkey pup not to run down the hallway. I relaxed in the comfortable nest and listened to the sounds of the waking household, wondering what it would feel like to be part of the routine, of the family.

A few minutes later the alpha was knocking on my door and then making his way in. I reacted instinctively and pretended I was still asleep; which, on hindsight really helped when he kneeled next to me and the scent of his arousal hit me like a hammer. I still have no idea how I managed to hold back the moan that was bubbling so close to my lips. With a lot more control than I ever I thought had, I managed to open my eyes and smile like most of my blood hadn't just rushed to my cock.

"'Morning…" I whispered, hoping to sound sleepy, "Who do I have to offer my soul to for a coffee?"

*

Damn, he looked even sexier all sleepy and rumpled than he did last night. My first instinct was to crawl into bed with him and make him mine, but I'd promised he could make his own choice about joining my pack. I smiled at him and cleared my throat, hoping my voice didn't sound too husky as I answered him.

"That would be Deb. She's cooking breakfast for the pups and anyone else who wants it. You can get up later if you want and find yourself something to eat, Berko will. The pups, including AJ, who you haven't met yet, have to be up early for school or work, but Berko and I work late so we're on a different schedule to the rest of the pack. I have to get the pups up though so I can't sleep late like him, unfortunately. I thought you'd want to meet the rest of the pack or I'd have let you sleep longer."

*

I pushed myself upright and rubbed my hands over my face… still trying to bide my time and hide the fact that just having him this close was making me hard. When I realized that it wasn't going to go away as long as he was crouching next to me, I gave him my sleepiest smile and mumbled while yawning, "I think I'm going to quickly wash up, I'll be downstairs in a few minutes. I hope that's ok."

*

I smiled. "Whatever you want. The shared bathroom's a bit of a mess right now thanks to the pups, so you can use my en-suite if you want." I stood up and headed for the door, needing to get away before I grabbed him and kissed him. "Do I need to come back and show you the way to the kitchen or do you remember it?"

*

I shook my head a little too emphatically. "No, I'll be fine, don't worry. Worst case scenario I'll just follow the scent of coffee." I couldn't help giving him a small grin. As he left the room he looked back once more and I surprised myself again when I didn't drag him back into the room and onto the bed, the desire was so evident in his eyes.

I got up and quickly hurried to the shared bathroom, figuring my control had been tested enough before my first cup of coffee without walking into a room practically saturated with Joe's scent. The bathroom was a mess, like the wolf had said, but the cubs' scent helped to calm my hormones down, just as much as the splashes of cold water.

A few minutes later I was walking back downstairs, following the wonderful scent of strong coffee and the chatter of several voices. As I stepped into the room five sets of eyes turned to me and the room quieted instantly. I am not a shy or insecure person but I realized that I really wanted to make a good impression on the pack. I was saved from any big introduction or further awkward moment by Warren who pretty much launched himself at me and latched on to my leg in a repetition of the previous night.

*

I laughed when Warren grabbed Lucas again. "Lucas, this is Deb, my oldest son AJ, my middle child Mark is too busy stuffing himself with breakfast to pay you any attention – Mark swallow and then say hello – and Warren you've already met."

AJ looked Lucas over, nodded politely, probably because I was glaring at him, and then went back to watching Deb whenever he thought she wasn't looking. Mark hurriedly swallowed what he had in his mouth and grinned at Lucas.

"Hi. Deb makes the best breakfasts but then she makes us go to school, which I think is mean. Are you going to come to school with us? You have to if Warren doesn't let go because we're not allowed to miss school even if we say we feel sick. Warren likes you, he doesn't like strangers much, but he likes you. He spoke to me this morning, told me about the new kitty, he never speaks, but I'm not allowed to tease him about it because Dad says it's mean and I'm not meant to be mean to my pack. Are you going to join our pack too? I like you."

*

I slowly blinked at the little monkey, my brain still lacking the daily dose of caffeine that might have helped me cope and follow the lightening fast chatter. "Mmm" was the only thing I managed to get out of my mouth before a small hand pushed a steaming mug of heavenly brew into mine.

"Joe is the only one who can keep up with Mark before a cup of coffee. Welcome to the pack, I'm Deb. Now sit down and let me make you some breakfast, you look like you skipped a few meals recently." The girl the wolf had introduced as Deb smiled at me and gently pushed me and my little ankle weight towards the table. Still mostly on autopilot, I picked up Warren, who had turned again into a little furry limpet, and the next thing I knew I was sitting right next to Joe, the mug of coffee still in my hand and a plate brimming with triple the amount of food I could ever eat in a single meal was placed in front of me.

"Eat," Deb said with a smile, my instinct telling me very loudly never to contradict her. She looked like a skinny human girl roughly about my age; the only tell tale detail that she was technologically enhanced was the tiny network hookup by her temple.

*

Lucas looked at the plate and then looked at me helplessly. I muffled a laugh and leaned closer. "Just do as she says. Deb is a scary woman. Besides you could do with putting on a few pounds."

He looked at the plate again and started half-heartedly poking at the food. I rested a hand on his back and whispered, "Just eat what you can, Lucas. Don't make yourself ill. I can handle Deb."

*

Joe's soft breath on my neck made my fur stand up, sending a shiver down my spine which made me very glad all of a sudden that I was sitting down. Noticing Deb was busy in the opposite side of the large kitchen preparing what looked like a packed lunch I leaned closer and whispered, "She is bound to leave the kitchen at some point and take the cubs to school, right? I'll just sneak away then. Is it just me or do I get the feeling she's the type of woman that's best not to mess with unless you want to forfeit your life?"

*

I muffled a laugh. "I knew you were smart. Life is too short to argue with Deb. But the school's just across the yard and I think you're going to have to go with her unless Warren lets go. Don't worry. I can handle Deb, and she only bosses around those she likes. So trying to feed you means she wants you to stay." I shuddered. "You don't want to see what she does to people she doesn't like."

*

I looked down and fed Warren a piece of bacon from my plate to cover the light blush I could feel tingeing my face at his compliment. When in the world had I started caring about what he thought, I wondered. Even though I had just met Deb, the idea of seeing her angry made me a little nervous. She might have looked small and pretty but she had a glint in her eyes that screamed 'Don't mess with me if you value your balls'. "So, you have a school for the kittens?" I asked. "I'm impressed, I have never heard of anything like that, usually only the wealthiest of our kind can afford a tutor for their young."

*

I smiled. I am really proud of Deb's school. "It's in a building on the other side of the yard. It's free to any huminal children. They stay until they're ten or eleven and then either Deb recommends a tutor or we find them an apprenticeship somewhere in the huminal community. Because it's small they all get individual attention. She teaches others in their homes after work too, if their families can't afford to let them stop work." I looked up at the clock. "And talking of apprenticeships, you're going to be late AJ. If you pick up the deliveries on your way home you can take the car."

*

I could barely hold back a chuckle when I noticed the teenage hawk across the table from me jumping up at Joe's words and shaking himself from staring at Deb. With a few muttered curses AJ grabbed the lunch the girl had packed and blushed brightly as he thanked her. On his way out he grabbed the keys Joe was holding out and ruffled both youngsters' hair. "Thanks Dad, no problem, I'll make sure we have everything we need 'till Wednesday. Bye Dad, later brats." With a quick nod in my direction, he left through a side door, which I guessed led to the residence's main entrance.

"So," I said while distractedly bouncing Warren up and down on my knee. "What can I do to help today? If I decide to stay and become part of your pack I need to be able to do my part as well." I smiled, enjoying the look of slight surprise on Joe's face. Honestly I surprised myself a little as well, but things simply … fit so well.

*

I had thought he was still looking for reasons to run from here as fast as possible so his question came as a surprise. A good one though. "What do you want to do?" I asked. "We always need more help with the club, both when it's open and with everything needed to get it open. Deb could probably use help in the school and then there's the general housework and stuff needed to manage this madhouse." I grinned.

*

"I would love to help in the school, I used to take care of the younger kittens in the Nests, but I honestly don't know what Deb would need me to do. My… skills are not something you are going to need though." I looked down, embarrassed for once about the skills that had always been the only thing I could be proud of. "I was trained as a thief from the time that I came to the attention of the administration."

*

I could see that Lucas was ashamed of his past and I reached out to squeeze his shoulder. "The school mainly teaches basic skills like reading and writing, but Deb tries to work with each of the pups' strengths or weaknesses. With Warren she's trying to get him to talk more often. With some of the others she's teaching them to use their natural skills better. You could help the young cats I'm sure and you're already helping Warren. He was so excited about you being here he told Mark about you."

*

Joe's idea actually sounded really good. "I could do that, I know the natural physical skills of many species; what they are capable of, how far can they be pushed and what their weaknesses are. They taught me all of it so that I could take the best course of action depending on who I was facing. The kittens need to learn what Deb teaches them but they would be missing a large part of what they are if they didn't know what their own body can do." I stopped myself in the middle of what I realized sounded a little like a rant. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to push my own ideas after having been here barely twenty four hours. It's just that I've seen huminals struggling so much to fit in with the humans that they forget how much they are capable of achieving."

*

I smiled and was about to answer when Deb started speaking. "That would be great. I try to teach them about other species because huminals tend to congregate only with their own species. I was studying anthropology and different huminal cultures at university before … well, before stuff happened and I ended up here instead, but I don't know much about the physical differences. It would be so cool!"

I laughed. "I hope you stay and help at the school even if you don't join the pack. I'd hate Deb to have to hunt you down and drag you back for spoiling her fun."

*

I couldn't help but smile back, maybe there was actually a place for me in this weird pack. If the alpha wolf had a hawk, a monkey and a puppy as cubs and a panther as his beta, let alone an enhanced human, I didn't see why a cat wouldn't be able to fit in.

"Kitty stays!" Warren's voice called our attention; mine more than anybody else's since the words were accompanied by a tight squeeze of the little arms wrapped around my neck. I smiled and pulled gently on his floppy ears before ruffling his hair. "I just might if the rest of your pack agrees."

*

I grinned. "It's settled then. You've pretty much met all the pack but Berko and Berko would have said something last night if he didn't want you around. Now it's time for school – Mark, don't make faces, we've had this conversation before. You are going to school." I smiled at my newest pack mate. "Do you want me to come with you or are you fine with Deb? And you'll need to go shopping this afternoon. After spending all morning with a group of children you'll need a change of clothing and the only person whose clothes would fit you has his cut with wing holes in them."

*

A little overwhelmed but surprisingly looking forward to taking on the day, I smiled back. "I'm sure I'll be fine with Deb. I'm not worried about clothes yet, I had plans to send a message today to a couple of friends who work for Kazim. Hopefully they'll be able to sneak out with some of my stuff without anyone realizing. I'll see if I can meet them in the afternoon." Things actually seemed to be looking up. The work with the kittens would be challenging and tiring but I was looking forward to showing them some of the amazing things their bodies could do.

"Come on then, I usually try to get to the school earlier most days and spend some time working with Warren's speech while Mark runs around the garden to work off some of his energy," Deb said with a grin which said how much she was looking forward to seeing what we could accomplish with the kittens.

*

I kissed Warren, hugged Mark, and watched Deb and Lucas take them over to the school with a barely concealed grin. I hadn't expected Lucas to agree to join us so quickly, but it meant I could move on to the second stage and try and convince him to be more than just another member of my pack. I managed to get most of the paperwork for the club out of the way while school was in session. That just left the taxes to deal with and Deb does those for me. I was actually humming to myself when I headed back down to the kitchen to get lunch ready. Berko was helping me and he couldn't stop laughing at me but I couldn't really bring myself to care.

*

The morning was exhausting, thrilling and energizing at the same time. Dealing with a dozen kittens between six and eleven years old can be wearing, even without factoring in their different abilities. Deb had several pups, a few kittens, two twin boy birds, a young lizard and a sweet little centaur foal. Some of the more nocturnal species and those younglings whose parents could not afford to lose them during the day received semi private lessons later on.

We walked back into the main building, Warren riding on my back as Mark kept running around us in circles. As soon as the cub saw Joe he started bouncing up and down. "Daddy Daddy. Horsy, look!" He squeezed me once more before starting to struggle to be put down. The moment his little feet hit the floor he was off and had crawled up into Joe's lap in a matter of moments.

*

I smiled and hugged Warren close. I admit I had been feeling a little jealous at how he was clinging to Lucas. Warren is the only one of my pups I've raised from birth and he's always been one to stick close to me. I ruffled his ears. "Have you been a good boy for Lucas and Deb? And what about you Mark, did you do all your lessons properly?"

I started dishing up lunch, with Warren balanced on my hip. Deb disappeared to wash up but Lucas stayed and started helping. It felt odd – working around someone else, but kind of comfortable too. "Did you get a message through to your friends?" I asked him.

*

I nodded, enjoying the simple tasks as we easily moved together. "Yeah, Kendra is in charge of the food supply for Kazim's entire household. She goes to the market everyday to pick the freshest ingredients and the fat arrogant ass comes up with new requests by the minute. It won't raise any suspicions if she has to go out again in the afternoon. She said she'll meet me in a couple of hours at the market. There is not much I want to get back apart from a couple of little things I've dragged around with me since I left the Nest. A change of clothes or two won't be a bad idea either but I can deal with what I have for now."

*

I nodded. "All right. We'll meet her and then you can go shopping for some more clothes. Are you expecting any trouble?" I finished setting the food on the table and sat down with Warren in my lap. "Mark isn't allowed near the market, but we can take Warren as long as you think it will be all right. Warren likes the colours and smells, don't you my pup?"

*

I stopped for a moment. "We can? I mean I don't mind, Kendra pretty much comes and goes as she chooses and nobody says anything so I don't see any problem. Anything she carries will fit in her satchel so no one is going to know there is something different from any other day." I was surprised he'd want to come along and that he'd trust my instincts to keep Warren safe. "Hold on. Shopping? Joe I don't have money to go shopping. With the clothes Kendra will bring me I should definitely be ok for a couple of weeks and by then I should have some money saved up." I knew he only wanted to help but it still felt like charity in a sense.

*

Deb had come back while we were talking so I handed Warren to her. He pouted at me but I tapped him on the nose and told him that if he was a good boy he could come to the market this afternoon. "Can you keep an eye on the pups for a bit, Deb? And if Berko comes down tell him he has Mark for the afternoon. I need to talk to Lucas." I headed for the lounge and Lucas followed me. I smiled at him and gestured to the couch. "Sit down kitty and let me explain how the pack works."

*

I followed Joe into the lounge, a little worried that I might be in trouble. The alpha didn't feel angry even if his tone had sounded curt. I sat down next to him and crossed my legs in front of me, before turning to him.

*

I smiled at him gently. "Relax kitty, I didn't mean to sound like I was mad. Believe me if I'm angry, you'll know about it. According to AJ everyone in a twelve block radius knows when I lose my temper." I stretched and got comfortable. "As far as rules go – they're whatever I say they are. Now we're a family as much as anything so everyone gets a say in things that affect the pack, but my word is final. If someone doesn't like it … they're free to leave. Everyone who works for the pack gets paid a salary, an allowance if you like, whether they work in the club or around the house or in the school. Even Warren gets an allowance from the pack for doing his chores. The allowance is for whatever you want – music, books, dining out, whatever. Essentials like clothing, food, household bills, etc are paid for by the pack because it's the pack's job to protect and look after everyone in it. So we are going shopping and we are buying you clothing."

*

I relaxed at his words and leant back against the couch thinking about what the alpha had just explained for a moment. It sounded like a fair way to be organized and after all if I was to really disagree with him I was still free to leave. "I don't have much of a choice then, even though I have to admit that having 'spare' money is one very appealing concept," I said with a grin. "Not that I'd have any idea how to spend it, I think I might need a hand with that."

*

We talked for a little while longer about the dynamics of the pack and then rejoined the others to finish lunch. I told Warren he had to walk for at least some of the trip, he spends too much time being carried, so when we left the house he was walking between us and holding both our hands. I couldn't wipe the smile of my face. The pups make the house seem like a family, but Lucas makes it seem complete, he fills in that final hole in my life.

Normally I watch Warren's reactions to the market. All the colours and sounds and smells really excite him. This time however I was watching Lucas, he seemed almost as curious as Warren and if we hadn't been looking for his friend he would have been trying to go off in a dozen directions at once.

*

It was the first time I'd ever been free to move, stop and look as I pleased in the market. When I had escaped the Nest, barely older than a kitten, I had been living off whatever I could get my hands on. I had to be quick though, and get out of everyone's way. I had no time to look around and enjoy the sounds and smells of one of the busiest markets of the continent.

I abruptly came back to myself only when I felt Warren's little hand slipping out of mine, but I relaxed immediately as I saw Joe picking him up. We had been walking for a while and the pup was most likely tired. I moved closer to the alpha, trying to make sure I didn't wander off but every stall had such a variety of incredible articles, from fruits, to vegetables, house wares, to technology, to clothes. Nearly everything that was produced in the central part of the continent was to be found here.

I nearly jumped when I felt a larger hand slip in mine and I turned to see Joe grinning slightly at me. "Just wanted to make sure you didn't wander off."

*

He grinned up at me and I let him lead us wherever he wanted to go. If I hadn't been watching, I don't think I'd have seen the hand off of his belongings, they did it so subtly. He grinned back at me and then darted off towards a stall with food on it. The smells and colours were amazing. Warren started reaching out towards the stall and I moved him to balance on my hip. "What do you want pup? And what about you Lucas, want something to eat? We'll probably get drinks when we buy the clothing, but some fruit would be nice."

*

Joe bought us a snack and we kept strolling around the market looking at all the exotic merchandise for a while longer before we came to the section where most of the clothing and accessories were. Ignoring my half mumbled protests Joe bought me a near complete wardrobe. Several tunics in different styles and colours were followed by leggings and shorts. Joe bought clothes for everyone else in the pack, the kittens especially, who needed anything new. The last stop was by stalls selling every imaginable type of footwear, for hooves, claws and human feet. We walked away with a couple of sandals and a wonderful pair of the softest, most comfortable boots I have ever worn.

It was nearly sunset by the time we walked back into the main living area, me carrying an exhausted Warren and the shoes while Joe carried everything else we had bought.

*

Over the next week I taught Lucas more about how the pack worked together and about how the club worked. He went out with Deb a couple of times to help in her evening classes and he also helped in the club. I could tell the attraction between us was mutual but no matter what I did he ignored it or at least pretended to. I could smell how his scent would change when I touched him and hear how his heart rate sped up when I got close, but he never responded or gave any overt sign that he recognized my flirting, let alone responded to it. By the end of that first week it was all I could do to not grab him and throw him down on the nearest horizontal surface and have my way with him, but I knew he had only just started to live as a free huminal and I didn't want him to feel like I was pressuring him into anything so I didn't push things. It was getting harder and harder though and the fact that Berko couldn't stop laughing at me whenever we were alone wasn't helping.

*

The following week was part heaven and part hell. I spent more time with Deb and all her wonderful younglings. Each kitten, no matter his or her breed, was full of curiosity and willing to learn. Most of them were completely amazed when shown what their growing bodies could do and how to use the skills innate to their species. Working in the club at night was amazing too; the blend of music and patrons stimulating my senses, the beat of the low bass felt like thrumming in my veins.

The hell came with Joe's touches, the soft caresses and the little grins he gave me every time he'd flirt with me and I felt my blood boil and my heart hammering in my chest. Torture because all I could smell on the alpha was arousal and as much as my instincts told me that wasn't all, I couldn't bring myself to believe it. I was learning about the dynamics of the pack but the only thing I knew about wolves was that they mate for life and I honestly could not see Joe bonding himself to a skinny thieving cat he'd decided to take in on the heat of the moment. My body reacted to his touch and my heart ached for him but I had just gained my freedom and I could not stand it if this was just a whim for him and I was simply expected to obey the alpha of the pack.

Come Friday evening I was ready to have it out. I needed to hear exactly what he wanted from me, I was fervently hoping it was more than just a roll in the hay but in any case I had packed the small satchel Kendra had passed me that day in the market. Only what had already been there was packed inside. My wish was not to need it but I also knew that many wishes never come true. It was nearly midnight and I wasn't supposed to work that night so I decided to start what I was hoping would bring Joe and I to the confrontation I needed.

I dressed in skin tight leggings made of a translucent dark fabric, my tunic mostly open and flowing around me, showing glimpses of skin and fur with every movement. I picked a patron, a gorgeous looking young lizard, his tiny multicolored scales shimmering in the strobe lights, and within minutes I had him pressed against me in the middle of the dance floor. Now I just had to wait for Joe's reaction, hoping it'd show me what I needed to know.

*

I was chatting with a couple of the patrons and watching AJ, who was working behind the bar when I caught scent of Lucas. I turned around, scouring the club for him. It wasn't until the two customers backed up slightly that I realized I was growling deep in my throat. If he wasn't interested in me, I could deal with that, but there was no way in hell I was going to let him flaunt his interest in anyone else in front of me. I excused myself abruptly and stalked across the club towards him. It wasn't until I was mostly through the sea of bodies between us that I caught sight of his outfit. My arousal stepped up anther notch and I pushed my way over to him, still growling softly.

His partner was beautiful, the lights reflected off his scales, slitting into a veritable rainbow and every time the lights changed so did the aura of colour around them, but that was beside the point. He had his hands on my cat and if he didn't get the hell out of my way I was going to tear him into tiny pieces.

I caught a glimpse of Berko out of the corner of my eye, paralleling my movements across the dance floor, ready to step in if things got physical. I gripped Lucas' shoulder possessively and glared at the lizard who immediately raised his hands and backed off.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at, kitty?" I growled softly.

*

I had not seen him getting ready for the evening and was taken aback for a moment by his outfit. He was wearing soft leggings that hugged his legs and showed off every muscle and was bare-chested. His fur, gleaming in the low light and shimmering a dark shade of silver, was begging to be caressed. His words shook me out of my daze and as much as his touch and the soft growl he was emitting turned me on like nothing had ever done before, I was seething as well. He had no right or claim on me; he hadn't even voiced any interest apart from some flirting. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm having a little fun. Is that forbidden? Or is there something you want to share with me?" I hissed softly.

*

I growled at him and pulled him close, pressing against him. "If you're not interested, tell me and I'll back off, but don't expect me to stand by and watch you rubbing yourself all over some stranger in my club. If you want to have 'fun', go somewhere else and have it because I am not going to let you crawl all over someone else in front of me. If you want to act like a typical cat, find another club to do it in because you don't get to act like that in front of my pack."

*

"Not interested in what? A quick shag? Because that is all I understood from your pawing and touching me this week; and that much I can get from most of your patrons," I hissed, ignoring the pang of pain his words had caused. "I don't see you reacting like this to anybody else. Why me? The alpha wolf wants his pick of the new blood?" I spat hurtfully. This wasn't going as I planned, I'd hoped he'd admit he was angry because it wasn't only a roll in the hay he had been interested in but I had underestimated his anger.

*

I snarled at his spiteful words and practically dragged him off the dance floor by the collar of his shirt. When we were in my study, I pressed him up against the door, unable to resist thrusting against him slightly. There was a part of me that was enjoying this fight; it just proved how perfect he would be as my mate. My mate needed to be my equal and be able to stand up to me. "Do you really think that's all I want? Or are you just pissed that I scared your lizard away? Because I would never risk upsetting the pack by screwing around with one of my pack mates."

*

I pushed him back, trying to get him away from me, his touch made it difficult for me to think, let alone the feel of his body against mine, his fur tickling the bare skin of my chest uncovered by the loose tunic. "I don't give a damn about the stupid lizard. And if it's not just screwing around you are interested in, then what in hell do you want from me?" I struggled against him until I managed to free myself from his grip and backed further away until I hit the edge of his desk. Barely stopping I jumped back onto it, balancing myself in an easy crouch, my eyes fixed on his.

*

I moved towards him slowly, I didn't want to scare him and I knew I'd already gone too far by manhandling him to get him up here. I forced myself to stop growling and spoke softly. "I thought you understood. I want you, not just for a night, but permanently. I know it's a lot to take in. You've only just got your freedom and you could have anyone you want, but I know you're attracted to me. I was hoping it was more than that."

*

I tilted my head to one side and looked at him carefully, trying to gauge if he was telling the truth or lying, even if just to himself. Satisfied that he looked as sincere as I could expect I asked, "Why me? I know wolves only mate once and it's for life, why pick one messed up cat that has no idea how to work in a pack and not a pretty she wolf to be by your side?" Not that I wanted him to; his soft rumbling voice gave me goose bumps and made my heart race even faster than during our struggle, but I needed to know I wasn't just a fill in until something better came along. No matter how close to our animal species our instincts are, we are still part human and there is always the possibility that our instincts are overruled.

*

I got closer and reached out to stroke his face. "I don't want a pretty she wolf, I want my pretty kitty. You're not messed up and you can learn how to work in a pack. I want someone who can stand up to me, who will fight with me if necessary, who will stand by my side and help me lead the pack. They all like you, you're smart, quick-witted, you adapt well to different situations, look at how well you've managed to fit in after only a week! I've been thinking about forever with you by my side since the first night. There's something about you that draws me in."

*

The soft touch effectively took my breath away; I could hear my heart hammering in my chest as quick as a panicked bird. Forever. He was talking about forever, of me being his mate. The thought scared me half to death even as it warmed me up inside. I leaned closer and rubbed my cheek against his hand. "You mean it, don't you?" I asked in a voice that sounded surprisingly steady to my own ears. I reached out and ran my fingers gently over the soft fur of his chest and then higher, caressing his jaw and neck before my hand cupped the back of his head and I pulled him closer until we were only a breath apart.

*

I moaned quietly as he reached out to touch me and then pulled me closer. I spoke softly. "I didn't mean to push, my pretty kitty. I mean every word but I can wait until you feel the same, if you ever do." I slid my hand around his neck, gently stroking his fur. "I know I over-reacted back there, but you've been ignoring my attention all week, not saying yes or no, and then you were all over that lizard. You make me lose control, Lucas."

*

I gave him a soft grin and whispered, "You are babbling love." Before closing the final gap between us and brushing his lips softly with mine. My wolf – yes, mine from now on – gasped, giving me the chance to briefly slip my tongue inside his mouth and taste him before pulling back and smiling softly. "I was ignoring you because I wasn't sure what you wanted; I was confused and I don't like to be." I slid down from the desk and wrapped one arm around his waist, caressing the silky fur covering his back and pulling him closer to me. "I was falling too fast for you and I was scared, but if a mate is really what you are looking for then I think it's worth the risk of getting hurt," I murmured before kissing him again softly. "Very much worth it."

*

I groaned into the kiss and pulled him closer, pressing against him and kissing him back. "You won't get hurt, my beautiful kitty, I promise." I couldn't help but dive in for another, longer kiss. "Are you sure this is what you want, love? I didn't want to force you into something you're not ready for; it has to be your decision. You've only been free a week, why would you want to tie yourself down to me?"

*

I moaned softly and pressed closer, feeling every muscle of his chest, my fingers just burying deeper in to the silky soft fur. "Because I've been attracted to you from the moment I first saw you. Because you have a heart big enough to take in someone like me and make them part of your pack. Because you make my heart ache every time I see you play with one of your kittens. Because…" Every few words I would drop a kiss onto his lips, one hand wandering across his back as the other moved to cup his cheek, making sure my wolf knew there really wasn't anywhere else I'd rather be. I kept whispering hoarsely every reason why I had fallen so hard for him in barely a week. "Because your pack – our pack has become a family without me even realizing it. I am more than sure." Taking advantage of his stunned expression I pulled him closer and turned us around so that his legs were now pressed against the desk as I pinned him there. With a soft purr I added, "And because I want to know what it feels like to be inside of you and for you to be inside of me."

*

I couldn't believe I was hearing this, everything I had wanted for so long was being offered to me. When he spun us around and pressed me up against my own desk I wrapped my arms around him tightly. "You fill the empty places within me; I've wanted a mate for a long time now and never found anyone who felt right. The second Kazim dragged you through that door I knew I wanted you." I kissed him again. "Why don't you take me to bed then, my mate and we can explore those fantasies of yours. I want to claim you properly and then learn what it feels like to have you deep inside me."

*

A few touches and he had me breathless, I could barely imagine what it would be like to feel all of him against me, making love to him and discovering every single spot that would make him shiver and cry out in pleasure. "Bed. Now." I grinned, kissing him quickly before taking his hand and pulling him towards the residential area of the building, hoping none of the kittens was awake.

*

I laughed when he started dragging me towards the door. "Berko, close for me," I called as we passed him in the gambling rooms. I couldn't even make myself care about the wide grin on his face. I opened the door to the residence and pushed Lucas up against the wall as soon as we were through it, thrusting my tongue deep into his mouth and marking him as mine.

*

I moaned into the kiss and gripped Joe's shoulders, my fingers burying in the short fur. Having him pressed against me felt wonderful, amazingly right like nothing had felt before but I needed more. Taking him by surprise I pushed back and pinned my wolf against the opposite wall, returning the kiss as I mapped every inch of his mouth. My hands wandered down his sides and I grinned as I felt him shiver and press against me.

*

I groaned and pulled away from the kiss. "Bed, before we get interrupted by anyone." I slid my hands down to squeeze his ass and stroked one gently along his tail. "Such a sexy kitty, I can't wait to explore that exotic body of yours. I want to make you scream."

*

His touch made me purr so loudly I could feel my chest shaking as I buried my nose in the crook of my wolf's neck, inhaling his strong scent. "Bed sounds like a fantastic idea." I growled softly as my tail wrapped itself around his wrist, the tip barely stroking the soft fur of Joe's stomach.

*

I moaned at the barely there feeling of his tail against my fur. Guiding him through the building to my room, I never let go of him. I pulled him up against me and kissed him again. "My beautiful mate. I love you."

*

His words melted a hard knot inside me and within moments I was pushing him down on to the large pile of pillows and blankets that made up his nest. I had never said those words to a lover but with Joe they just came naturally. "I love you too, my wolf," I whispered softly before leaning down and sealing his lips with a soft but thorough kiss.

*

I wrapped my arms around him and let him take control of the kiss. My new mate had been a slave for so long I wanted to make sure that he knew we were equals; that we would take turns being the strong one, the one in control. For now I was happy to let him do whatever he wanted. I ran my hands over his back. "I want you naked, my pretty kitty."

*

The softly spoken words made me shiver but it was definitely not something I needed him to repeat twice. The loose shirt was the first to go, the leggings following quickly and finally I was pressed against him, my tail swishing in the air before running over the tan leather of his pants. "A beautiful idea love, even though I think you might still be a little overdressed."

*

I moaned at my first sight of my Lucas without clothing. "You're so beautiful, my kitty." I reached out and stroked his tail and then arched up against him. "Feel free to do something about that, love. I am all yours, just as you are mine." He smiled wickedly and ran one claw over the prominent bulge in my pants. I couldn't help but groan and shiver. "That's it pretty kitty, take what you want. Claim me as your mate."

*

I growled low in my chest and nipped at a hard nipple, standing proudly in the mist of the short fur covering his chest before lapping at it soothingly. "So pretty and all mine, I could not dream of anything better." Like a most precious present, I slowly peeled away the only piece of garment he was wearing, down his muscular thighs, leaving a trail of kisses and gentle nips, all the time completely ignoring the hard cock that had pushed its way out of its sheath and was now pressed against Joe's stomach.

*

I growled low in my throat. "Tease." Reaching down I slowly stroked my own cock. I spread my legs to let him explore more. "You're so exotic, so beautiful. I love all this creamy skin." I ran my hands over his back. "And such soft fur too. Your tail drives me wild, I can't take my eyes off it. So sexy."

*

"I'm sexy? You are the one with all the beautiful silver fur," I murmured as I stroked his thighs. "The hard muscles and flat planes… Gods you are gorgeous." I kissed my way back up as I spoke, until I was finally close enough to sneak my tongue out and taste the pink hard flesh.

*

I whined hungrily when his rough catlike tongue lapped at my straining cock. "Oh, Lucas." I arched up and tried to get closer to that magical tongue. Running my hands over his back I tried to pull him even closer. "I need you, my mate."

*

I needed him just as much and I moved lower, sucking his balls into my mouth as I ran my tongue over the sensitive skin and hooked his legs over my shoulders, spreading my wolf even wider for me. With a wicked grin I pulled back and swiped my tongue over the twitching opening several times. "Everything I am is yours, Joe." With those words I thrust my tongue as deep inside him as it would go.

*

I howled. I couldn't help myself. My mate, my beautiful cat, was taking me, claiming me. He was preparing me with that sinfully rough tongue of his to take his cock. I started whining and pressing backwards, babbling whatever nonsense sprang to mind in an effort to make him get on with it and just take me.

*

I drank in every sound I ripped from Joe's lips with my touch and when it became too much, when I couldn't hold back any longer, I pulled out of him with a soft wet pop and pressed against his chest, taking my wolf's mouth in a harsh, claming kiss. "Do you have any oil? Anything to ease the way? Because I can't hold back any longer and this is all the preparation you are going to get, mate of mine," I whispered hoarsely as I rubbed the tip of my hard cock against his entrance.

*

He was asking me something but I couldn't concentrate on his words when I was so close to having him where I wanted him. I pressed back against his cock, whining hungrily. "Please, Lucas, please baby, need you. Take me, my mate, claim me. Please. Need you so much."

*

How could I possibly refuse him anything, especially when he was begging for me, for my touch? With a low growl I thrust in, the tight ring of muscle giving in and squeezing like a vice around my flesh. "Gods Joe! You're so tight, so perfect baby."

*

I pulled him closer and arched up against him, squeezing him tightly so I could savour the feeling of being claimed. I growled softly at the feeling. "My mate." I couldn't string any other words together. All I could think was that I finally had a mate to share my life and my bed and he was claiming me, telling me that I was his. "Mine."

*

The tight grip was driving me crazy and with one hard thrust I finally buried myself fully inside my mate's gorgeous body. Instincts were taking over and all I could think of was an echo of his words, "Mine, my wolf," as I started moving inside him with long hard thrusts that drove my cock deep inside his willing flesh.

*

Yes, this is what I've wanted, what I've craved. The feel of my mate taking me and making me his forever. I clung to him and arched up with each stroke and forced him deeper into my body. Arching my neck I bared my throat to him, submitting to him and silently begging him to mark me.

*

No conscious thought went through my mind, just the basic need to claim what was mine, my mate, my other half, my wolf. With a soft growl I lunged forward, nearly bending Joe in half as I sunk my teeth in the muscled flesh of his shoulder, the same way my cock was buried deep inside his ass.

*

I howled in triumph as my mate's teeth pierced my skin. He had marked me as his; I belonged to him, my mate. I felt owned, claimed, possessed just as I would own, claim, possess him later when I marked him. The feeling of my mate taking me as his was all I needed to send me over the edge and I came hard, howling his name, and holding him to me.

*

Joe arched up into my touch, squeezing me so tightly I could see stars. I felt embraced, loved, completely surrounded by my mate as he clung to me, his nails digging into the short fur of my back. Between that, the feeling of my wolf's hot come against my belly and the metallic taste of his blood on my lips, I couldn't last a single moment longer. My wolf's name sounded more like a growl as it escaped my lips. The most intense orgasm of my life overwhelmed me so much that I nearly passed out, slumping spent in Joe's arms.

*

I wrapped my arms around my beautiful cat as he collapsed into my arms. Rolling us over, I gently trailed kisses over his face and neck. "My beautiful mate, my Lucas, such a pretty kitty, love you so much. Never going to let you go, you're mine forever, my sweet mate."

*

I buried myself in his arms, the silk like fur covering his body the softest thing I had ever felt in my entire life. Slowly I came back to myself, Joe's words sinking in and making me smile as I snuggled closer. "My wolf. I love you Joe."

*

I held him gently, still trailing soft kisses and licks over his face and neck. Smiling down at him, I brushed the hair from his eyes. "Thank you. I can barely believe I have you here with me."

*

Purring loudly, I buried myself even closer, holding on tightly, afraid that just maybe it had all been a dream, or a misunderstanding. A beautiful wolf with a pack, a family of mine to love and live with, it still seemed impossible but I was there in his arms, what other proof did I need?

*

I kissed him slowly and thoroughly, moaning as it grew more heated. I rubbed up against him, letting him feel what he did to me. "You're mine, my pretty kitty. I'm going to claim you, take you so hard you're going to scream my name, love. You're my mate."

*

By the time he broke the kiss I was breathless and already growing hard again. "I'm yours my wolf. Joe, please I need you." It was exactly what I needed, for Joe to claim me and prove he really wanted me as his.

*

I smiled a true wolf-like smile at him before pinning his hands to the bed and slithering my way down his body. I ran my tongue over his chest, lapping at the sweat and then running it over his hard nipples.

*

I moaned and pressed closer into his touch, Joe's grip on my wrists just one more thing to hold me, keep me safe, show me I was his. I barely managed to keep my eyes open, but I needed to see him claim me. "Please Joe, I need to feel you inside me." He had barely touched me and my blood was already burning in my veins.

*

I can see he doesn't want to wait and I don't want to tease him so I pull back a little. "Roll over, pretty kitty, let me get you ready for me."

*

Without a second's hesitation I turned around, one leg bent under me and my tail impossible to stop as it swished back and forth, brushing my back. I looked over my shoulder and could not stop a loud moan at the sight of my wolf kneeled up behind me, his cock standing hard again.

*

I growled deep in my throat as my mate rolled over and offered himself to me. I couldn't resist running my hands over the delicate fur on his back. It was all I could do not to take him then and there. "You look perfect, my mate. So sexy." I leaned down and ran my tongue from balls to ass before slipping it deep inside him.

*

"Gods!" My wolf's amazing tongue had found its way to my prostate, rubbing it over and over again as it steadily sent me out of my mind. Within moments I was reduced to a bundle of nerves; hoarse moans and pleas for more the only sounds spilling from my lips.

*

My beautiful cat was writhing and squirming and begging for more when I finally pulled back. "God, I could watch you like this forever, Lucas," I moaned hoarsely. I slid two saliva slicked fingers into his body and carefully stretched him further.

*

I needed more of him and with more strength than I thought I had in my limbs I pushed back until I was on my hands and knees, tail plastered against my back as Joe slowly drove me insane.

*

I added a third finger, running my other hand gently through his fur to soothe him. "Shhh, my precious mate, I won't hurt you and I'm bigger than a cat. You need to be stretched."

*

With a soft whimper I pushed back, squeezing tightly around his fingers and dropping my head low as my entire body started to shiver. "My wolf I beg you, I'm ready, I need you now." It was all I could whisper as he stretched me wide open for him.

*

I groaned at that needy little plea. I couldn't resist him any longer, so I pressed the head of my cock against his entrance and then slowly pushed inside him. As the head of my cock slipped inside him I cried out. So tight. My beautiful mate is tighter than anything I have ever experienced or imagined and it was all I could do not to come then and there.

*

My wolf felt so impossibly huge inside me, stretching me as wide as I had ever been, taking my breath away as he pushed slowly all the way inside me. All I could do was whimper and push back, the slight pain from the stretching not enough to quiet the need for him that was burning me inside out.

*

Oh God, he was just perfect underneath me and around me. "My mate, my beautiful love." I pulled him back so he was sat in my lap, his head pillowed against my shoulder and I nibbled on his neck. "My mate. I love you, my Lucas."

*

Joe's touch made me shudder, one hand caressing my stomach gently, his cock buried so deep inside me there was room for nothing more but him in my life, making me feel completely wrapped up, safe, untouchable in his arms. With a soft whimper I rubbed my cheek against his, offering myself for him to claim completely. "Your mate Joe, always yours."

*

Something inside me melted at that and for the first time in my life I felt truly complete. He was mine, by choice and by desire. I pushed him back onto all fours and took him hard, angling my strokes so I hit his prostate with every thrust. I lapped at the side of his neck and gently bit down, not as hard as I would if he'd been a wolf, but unlike me he only had a thin covering of soft fur and I wouldn't risk hurting him.

*

Every thrust, every small movement and touch drove me closer to the edge, branding me as his inside and out. I had no word for it, no thought that came even remotely close to explaining the way he was making me feel, loved, owned, safe. The moment his teeth sunk into my shoulder the slight control I still had on myself snapped and I came for the second time that night.

*

I desperately fought for control. I didn't want this to end but the feel of him contracting around me and his wordless cry of completion were more than I could stand. I managed only a couple more thrusts before shooting my seed deep inside my mate's wonderfully tight body. I collapsed on top of him, pressing him down into the pillows, and wrapped my arms around him tightly. I couldn't stop licking his shoulder and neck, not just where I had bitten him but anywhere I could reach. I was filling my senses with my mate, the musky smell of his come, the taste of his sweat and blood on my tongue, the feel of him in my arms and around my cock, the sound of his gasps as he tried to fill his lungs with air, and the sight of him, trembling in my arms. "Mine. Forever."

*

It felt like forever before my breathing finally returned to normal, Joe still holding me tightly in his arms like he was never going to let go. I whimpered softly as he softened up enough to slip out of me, already missing the stretched feeling and his presence but snuggling closer into his arms as a reaction. "I love you Joe," I croaked in a hoarse voice. "You are the only one I've ever said it to."

*

I cuddled him close and kissed him. "You're the only one I will ever feel like this for, the only one I will ever call my mate. You belong to me now, to us. This is your home, your pack, Lucas." I held him tightly and just breathed him in, feeling perfectly content and complete at last.

*

My tail snaked its way to wrap itself around his forearm and I buried myself so close all I could breathe in was the scent of my mate, filling me, wrapping me in his safe embrace. "You are my home Joe, the only one I ever had or wished for. I love you my mate, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." In the near darkness our furs mingled and we were intertwined so tightly that no one watching us could have said where one of us ended and the other began.

*

I curled around him in my ... our nest of cushions and blankets and drifted off to sleep to the sound of my mate's contented purring. I didn't wake until the light started peeking past the curtains and into our room. A small sound alerted me to the door opening and Warren creeping in. I raised the edge of the blanket so he could snuggle with us and waited. Once Warren was here it wouldn't be long before his brother joined us.

*

I woke up as I felt a new, smaller body squeeze itself between us, a small wet tongue licked my nose and cheek and I opened my eyes to find Warren, big eyes a few inches from me, his nose pressed against mine. "Kitty is 'wake!" He squealed happily and bounced on my stomach, leaving me breathless for a moment. Just then Mark barreled through the door, jumping in on the nest and, thankfully for me since I was already weighed down by my own little bouncing ball of energy, landing right on top of my wolf.

*

"Ooof!" I groaned. "Mark, you pest. Do you have to pounce every morning? Why can't you be quieter like your brother?" I tickled him as I spoke, provoking loud squeals and making him wriggle even more. I grabbed him and wrestled him in between us and wrapped myself around the pups. "Any chance the two of you are going to sleep a little more?"

*

Both kittens shook their heads, Warren giggling and snuggling against my chest. The scene brought home the fact that the pack was really home now, not just my wolf. With a smile I hugged the kitten tighter and dropped a kiss on his hair before smiling at Joe over Warren's head, my heart feeling fuller than it ever had before.

*

I smiled back and leaned over to kiss him gently. "You get Warren up and dressed, I'll handle my pest here. Meet you in the kitchen for breakfast?" I asked. "Deb, AJ and Berko need to know things have changed. Although I suspect Berko figured that out last night." I grinned at him. "Still we should officially tell him the order has changed a little."

*

I untangled myself from what, I realized with a goofy grin, was our nest; Warren firmly seated on my hip and got out of bed. I knew the kittens liked me, the little pup especially; but I was suddenly concerned about what the rest of the pack would think when they found out their new pack alpha was a wandering skinny cat. Holding Warren a little tighter I looked at Joe who was trying to get Mark to climb off his back before giving up and simply making sure he had a good grip on his fur. "Joe… do you think they are going to be alright about … this? AJ especially. I don't think he likes me too much."

*

I smiled reassuringly at him. "They'll be fine with it, love. Berko knew that this was where I was hoping we'd end up anyway and he's still my beta so nothing much has changed for him. You know Deb likes you. AJ ...." I sighed. "AJ doesn't dislike you. It's partly because you're a cat and he's a bird and before you say Berko's a cat too... he's known Berko since he was ten and Berko rescued him from a tree. But other than that, everyone else who I've adopted hasn't really affected his position. The pups became his younger brothers and besides he found them both. Berko is almost like another parent to him and Deb." I muffled a grin. "Well, we know what he thinks of Deb. You're different. You're competition as far as he's concerned. You're my mate and he's worried that I'll treat him differently, that you're more important to me than he is. It will take some time for him to realise that what I feel for him and what I feel for you are so different that they can't compare. Just wait till he finds his own mate, well catches her anyway. He'll understand. You just need to give him some time."

*

His words reassured me and together with Warren's little arms around my neck, grounded me enough to be able to go though the motions of washing and dressing the kitten without having a nervous breakdown. Warren kept chattering the entire time, distracting me as we finally walked down into the kitchen. Deb was cooking breakfast and AJ was munching on his cereal as usual, trying not to drool over the only human in the pack too much, which wasn't unusual either. They both smiled as we walked in, AJ albeit a little more coolly, and waved good morning. I grabbed a glass of milk for both Warren and I and sat down, waiting for Joe to come downstairs.

*

I wasn't surprised that Lucas made it downstairs before me, he had the quiet pup after all. I pushed Mark into a chair and put his breakfast in front of him. "Sit, stay, no leaving the table until you've eaten it." I leaned down and kissed Lucas softly then looked around the rest of my pack. Berko, who never gets up for breakfast, was lounging in the doorway with a cup of coffee, smiling encouragingly at Lucas and Deb was smiling too. AJ wasn't. I sighed. "All right, as most of you apparently already know, Lucas has agreed to be my mate. That means he's as much in charge of our pack as I am, which means you have to do as he says Mark." I grinned at my wayward child. Then I looked over at AJ. "Come out to the plains with me, AJ," I invited him. "You could do with a chance to stretch your wings without the pups around. Lucas can look after them while Deb heads out to visit her students." I squeezed Lucas' shoulder hoping he didn't mind the idea. I needed some time with my oldest child, to show him nothing would come between us.

*

I smiled at him, trying to show him how much I trusted him. "The kittens and I will be fine," I said while bouncing Warren lightly on my leg. "We can spend time playing in the garden, I'm sure we can find something to do, what do you think boys?" Mark barely restrained himself from jumping out of his chair, mostly because he hadn't finished his breakfast yet. Warren squealed happily and finished his glass of milk in one gulp before bouncing up and down on my lap. "Garden garden garden. Climb big tree? Please kitty?" He pleaded while giving me the biggest and cutest puppy eyes I had ever seen.

*

I tried not to laugh as Warren easily manipulated Lucas into doing what he wanted. AJ and I finished breakfast and then, after hugging the pups, headed out to the car. Once we were out of the winding streets of the city I looked over at my oldest child. "You know this isn't going to change anything between us, AJ, you're my son, he's my mate. He won't come between us, any more than the way I feel about you boys could come between Lucas and me."

He looked down. "I know that, really, I just feel like the bigger the pack gets, the less of you there is to go around..."

Reaching out I squeezed his shoulder. "I'll admit I have more people to split my time between now, but with Lucas helping me raise the pups I can spend more time with you..." I muffled a grin. "Provided that wouldn't take you away from your mooning over Deb."

He blushed and slid down in his seat. "I don't..."

"AJ, there are possibly people on other planets who know how you feel about her. Why don't you do something about it?"

*

I had promised Warren he could climb the large tree his older brother and some of the more agile children in the school used to play on and I was going to be damned if I couldn't figure out how to get a canine to climb a tree.

Mark was already swinging from one branch to another and Warren was just standing next to me, little arms crossed over his chest and his tail wiggling softly in anticipation. "How do we?"

The pup's words pretty much summed up my own thoughts until I saw lying on the ground one of the slings the girls in school used to carry their dolls. "You're going to be my climbing partner pup," I said with a grin and quickly recovered a piece of material large enough for what I had in mind. Warren clung tightly to my back and in no time I had him strapped safely to me. "Are we ready?" The only answer I received was a shrill squealing in my ear as he tried bouncing in the snug sling. One jump and we're up, Mark and I swinging and chasing each other between the branches while Warren held on tightly and directed our play.

*

I watched AJ for about an hour as he swooped and soared on the desert winds, before signalling for him to come down. He was far more relaxed now than he had been on the journey out, the flight having soothed his nerves. The drive home was quiet but I could see he was more at ease with things than he had been since Lucas moved in. When we got home we followed the excited shrieking of the pups to the garden where I was met with a very unusual sight. Warren was tied to Lucas' back and the two of them were leaping through the tree branches chasing Mark.

"That looks fun," AJ grinned, leaping into the air to fly around the outer branches, egging his brothers and Lucas on. Berko and Deb came out and stood behind me.

I could tell Berko was itching to join in so I laughed and nodded. "Go on, Deb and I will sit down here and watch." I helped her lay out the picnic she'd brought out and then stretched out to watch my feline mate and his canine passenger chasing my simian middle child through the tree, egged on by my avian elder son and my feline beta. I may have the world's weirdest pack, but I wouldn't trade any of them for the world.


End file.
